Wars and Roses
by madzwild
Summary: They graduated college, now that Ryou, Malik and Yugi are done, they deserve a little break don't you think? With the help of Ryou's father, the girls finally get to relax after years of hard work. Renting out an old house in a quiet neighborhood seemed the perfect idea, well until strange things began to happen, secrets coming out. Fem!Ryou,Malik,Yugi R/TKB M/YM Y/A
1. Chapter 1

"…And now ladies and gentleman, I would like to present the graduating class of 2014! Congratulations!"

Cheers erupted as the many lines of students stood up and threw their caps in the air. After so many years of hard work and dedication, the graduates are finally ready to go out into the real world and start their lives. Out of all the students, none were more excited than three girls, Ryou, Malik, and Yugi. Now clinging to each other as flashes of cameras illuminated their faces. Being crushed by parents and family members with hugs and kisses. Hearing the same words, such as "Congrads!" "You did it!" "What an accomplishment!"

This trio of friends had been together through the worst and the best of times. Now that they have graduated from college, the girls are finally ready to get on with their lives. Now Ryou's father had made a promise to the three young ladies that after they have completed college, he will help set up a house for them to live in until they begin their lives. What the girls and father do not realize is that the particular house he had rented out held many dark secrets.

_It was dark and hazy, everything seemed almost in a fog. She held her hands out in order to help guide her confused body and mind. A certain presence made itself known and she had this urge to follow it. Without even noticing, her feet began to move on her own. A slight panic rose in her due to the fact that her body had a mind of its own. Overwhelming sadness and anguish filled her heart. _

'_What is this?'_

_Suddenly she saw someone, her feet making her move towards the figure. Upon coming closer, Ryou watched as the figure became clearer and changed from a mere human shape into a defined man. Soon, her surroundings began to emerge. A crowd of people appeared through the fog. A mob of people carrying weapons or torches, the flames swaying in the windless air. Ryou noticed that she was on a porch of a house, the man was on the other side of the iron fence, along with two others, that surrounded the house. Trying to break down the iron gate, the man finally looked up at her. Putting his hand through the bars, he motioned for her to leave._

'_Does he want me to run?'_

_His hair was spikey and short, his bangs falling mostly over his eyes. She noticed how he had white hair as well. Upon his face was a scar made up of three lines. Though it did nothing to take away the attractiveness of his face. His skin was tanned and looked rough, his whole exterior looked rough. His eyes, on the other had, were filled with concern, fear, sadness. He was talking but she could not hear the words. Suddenly having control of her feet, Ryou ran towards the man, her fear escalating. Reaching out to the man, her fingers barely brushed up against his when…_

She woke up with a start, clutching her chest, hand over her heart. The thundering sound well known in her ears. Taking deeps breaths to calm down, Ryou removed her hand and combed it through her ivory hair. The other being occupied as it tightly fisted into the sheets.

'_That man…'_

That was the forth time this week that she has had that nightmare, each becoming more detailed by the second. Bringing her hand down from her hair, Ryou rested it on her cheek and felt something strange.

'_Damp? Have I been crying?'_

The truth dawned on her when she realized that indeed she had been crying, but why? She had no idea who the man was in her dream. The man who shares the same trait of white hair, scars all over his body, his well-muscled body…

'_Ok! That's enough! Time to get up!'_

'_Great, now I am drooling over a man who doesn't exist, great job brain!'_

Arching her back, she stretched out the lingering feeling of sleep, showing off her toned stomach. A few ribs poking out. Malik obviously was the cause of this since she is an exercise freak. With her eyes still drooping, she flung the blankets off of her and shivered. Placing her feet on the plush carpet, Ryou once again stretched by reaching to the ceiling and balanced on her toes. Sighing with relief, Ryou heads to the bedroom door, thoughts still on the dream. She remembered how he seemed so concerned, so fearful. His mouth was moving but no words came out. His body language was clear though, he wanted her to run, but why? In the dream, instead of running away, she ran towards him, hell knows why. Ryou remembered feeling scared, but it wasn't because of the situation, she was scared for him. The dream ended with her reaching for him as he was for her before she woke up.

'_He looked so sad…'_

Ryou reached the end of the hall and knocked on one of her best friends' door. Hearing a groan and some movements, she felt satisfied and turned towards the door that stood in the middle of the hallway. _'Malik…'_

It was easy to say that Malik was very stubborn when it comes to waking up. Knocking on the door, Ryou decided to be gentle before using her full force.

"Malik? Time to get up. We need to get ready. The movers will be here soon, we need to pack everything that we might have forgotten." She said softly. There were no sounds on the other side. "Malik?"

Still there were no sounds. Sighing to herself, Ryou opened the door slowly. Not to her surprise, she found her friend still snuggled up in her comforter, breathing evenly and deeply. Ryou hated waking up her friends when they looked so peaceful, especially since all the stress that the three had gone through. Although, things needed to be done before they are able to relax.

Walking over to the side of the bed and slightly bending down, Ryou placed her hand on Malik's shoulder. Shaking lightly, she murmurs, "Malik? Time to wake up." Hearing a groan, Ryou straightened out, glad to know that she was getting up. That is, until Malik rolled over to the other side of the bed. Pinching her brow, the whitenette sighed harshly and walked over to the other side of the bed. "Malik. I will not ask you again, get up before I make you." Hearing another groan, Ryou saw the blonde open her eyes and sit up in the bed.

"Ryou, why so early?"

"We have to get ready, you don't have to be so difficult."

"But I'm tirreedddd." She complained.

"Yugi isn't this bad."

"Well I am not Yugi, please five more minutes." With that, Malik flopped herself back on the bed.

Ryou then ripped the blanket off of Malik. "Come on, I will make your favorite breakfast if you're ready in five minutes." She sang. Malik immediately hopped off the bed, pushed Ryou out of the room and slammed the door shut. Blinking, Ryou, finally coming to her senses, giggled. As she headed down the stairs to the kitchen, she couldn't help but smile brightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Listening to Ryou walk down the hallway and towards the stairs, Malik sighed as she leaned against the door to her room. Sliding down the door, she closed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists. She regretted not locking her door the night before. She needed to know how it finished, there were so many questions that needed to be answered. The dream she had last night has been a recurring dream for the last month. Malik didn't understand why this dream kept happening. They were scaring her.

Thanks to her father, Malik feels insecure about telling her feelings to others, she felt like a burden, even to her two closest friends whenever she went to them about her problems and feelings. She usually went to her older sister for comfort when she was younger. Now, it rarely happens. So the solution to her insecurity would be to not tell anyone. It was eating her up, bottling up these emotions. The past few years have been Hell for her, with everything that she went through. The only way she got by was because of her family and friends. She put a smile on her face every day to hide it all.

Her heart began to beat faster just thinking about it. Placing her head between her knees, Malik began breathing deeply in order to calm herself.

'_Clearly, if this dream is repeating, there has to be a message behind it. But what?'_

She remembers a cluster of people outside of an iron gate as she was on the inside. She doesn't remember how she got there. There were three figures being backed into the gate from the outside as the mob cornered them, she could still hear the screams and shouts of anger towards the figures. Suddenly, everything turned into slow motion as one of the figures turn to look at her. Instantly, she couldn't look away. His hair was that of a lion's, the color of dark gold. His features strong and sharp, and he had a well-built frame. His eyes were what ensnared her into his gaze. Dark lavender, as though the flower was being casted over by a storm cloud, looked into her light ones. They were overwhelming with emotions; they showed that he was scared and angry. With a wave of his hand, he began shouting, but much to her distain, she could not hear what he was saying. The dream then ended as Ryou woke her up.

Malik never felt such despair, during the dream and even while she was awake. Looking up from her knees, she glanced around her room, letting out another sigh. She needed to get back to her task, which was getting ready. Glancing once again around room, she tried to soak up as many details as she could. They had been living in this apartment for so long, it still astounded her that they were moving to such a huge place, from living in the city to a town in the country. The idea of moving excited her but also sadden her. Thank Ra that Ryou and Yugi were going with her.

'_Well, technically it was Ryou's father that organized all this but still.' _

"MALIK! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE OR NO BREAKFEST!"

'_Well shit… To eat or not to eat, that is the question. I must eat to have energy for today, oooorrrrrrrr I could just sleep for an extra twenty minutes and feel bliss. Why is it always so hard to choose? Feel the wrath of Ryou and maybe Yugi or feel incredibly sleepy and possibly grumpy? Such tough choices that I must face.'_

Deciding that the wrath of Ryou and Yugi was the worst option to choose, Malik reluctantly got up from her position and steered herself towards her bureau. Pulling out the biggest and softest t-shirt she could find along with a sports bra and shorts, she went to the side of her bed to place the chosen items on top of her bed and began to strip. As she took her top off, she glanced over her shoulder and began mentally hitting herself. Her full-length mirror was against the wall and she could see her back. Instantly looking back to her bed, she hurriedly got dressed. Getting a hair tie from her nightstand and a brush, Malik went back to the cursed mirror and began brushing her corn silk hair into a ponytail. Any girl that was intelligent enough would know to put their hair up when they are going to face such hard, laborious work that she would soon face. (FYI: Malik is a lazy worker when not motivated.)

'_My word, all these emotions really are starting to tire me out. Hooray, the perks of being a girl. Not…'_

Opening the door to her room, Malik stepped out into the hallway. Shivering when she noticed the temperature was quite different than it was from her room. She walked slowly down the hall, running her hand on the walls as a young three year old would with paint. Malik wanted to leave her mark as well; in this place that has been her home, her sanctuary. Alas, there was no paint on her fingers as she tried to taint the blank canvas known as wallpaper. The stairs were coming into her vision. She gave the expression of sorrow, but then scowled to herself. There was no need for her to wallow in these negative emotions.

'_Remember, Ryou is making your favorite breakfast!'_

These thoughts immediately brought a smile to her face. Actually, she was practically beaming. Was it about the food that made her this happy? Oh no, just knowing the fact that as walks down the stairs, she will come upon the sight of her two best friends eating and chatting away, the thrill of finally starting another chapter in their lives, not knowing what might happen, Malik had a feeling that something is going to happen, whatever it may be. As the saying always goes, "just go with the flow."


	3. Chapter 3

**madzwild: My sweets! Forgive me for not posting in such a while! I did not intend on leaving for so long. I had many issues to deal with, plus writing another story with a friend of mine. If it pleases you, you may complain and/or scold me either by messaging or in the reviews. I will be able to take it. Actually, please do so; it will let me know that people are actually reading this story. Anyway, I believe that you want for me to get on with the story, no worries, for I shall begin…**

Yugi hummed a little tune and swayed her hips as she stirred the batter for the pancakes. Sizzling could also be heard from the stovetop. She knew that Ryou, although a huge fan of pancakes, loves to have some type of meat with any course she eats during the day.

'_I swear she is a carnivore…unlike someone else that I know.'_

Both Yugi and Ryou knew that Malik is a vegetarian, so whenever they cooked, they always made sure there was just as much food choices for her as there was for them. Yugi is just like any other person, trying to get the basic food groups everyday. While Ryou…

'_I swear the girl is going to see a deer, jump on the poor thing, and probably swallow it whole! I have never seen a girl who's skinny like that eat so much meat!'_

Thump! Startled by the sound, Yugi turned to see Ryou standing at the doorway of the kitchen. Ryou tilted her head, not understanding the wide-eyed look that her friend was giving her. Yugi then placed the bowl on the marble counter and turned back towards her friend.

"G-good morning Ryou! Sorry, I didn't hear you coming down the stairs!"

"I'm sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No worries! It's fine, you just popped out of nowhere and I wasn't ready for it."

Ryou giggled. "I barely managed to wake up the Blonde Monster from her comatose state. I swear it gets harder and harder to wake her up and….is that bacon I smell?"

Yugi couldn't help but burst into laughter as she sees her snow-white friend sniffing the air. Completely forgetting about the topic of their Sleeping Beauty. Noticing that Ryou suddenly turned a slight shade of pink out of embarrassment made her laugh even harder.

"I-it is not that funny Yugi!" She stuttered.

The only response that she got was more laughter. Ryou felt her face getting hotter. Just as she was about to show Yugi her ultimate wrath, both turned towards the doorway. Listening to the slow steps of their friend Malik as she walked down the stairs.

Malik walked into the doorway to the kitchen, still deep in thought. She didn't notice that her two best friends were staring at her with concern. The sound of her name startled her out of her trance.

"Malik?" She heard Ryou said.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"You ok? You look a little…down."

"What? Oh! Yes! I'm fine! I'm just thinking about stuff."

"You sure?"

"Yep, totally." After those words came out of her mouth, Malik internally grimaced. She hated lying to them.

"Now, are those pancakes I smell?"

Both Yugi and Ryou looked at each other, back at her, and then back to each other before they giggled. Soon, it turned into full out laughing, at this Malik quirked her eyebrow. Not understanding the situation.

"Do I want to know?"

Both shaking their heads, Yugi went back to cooking the breakfast while Ryou went to the cupboards to get the silverware.

With everything set up, the three girls sat down on the floor. Each started eating with the atmosphere silent and serious. Well, it started out that way, but didn't last long.

As Yugi took a sip of her orange juice, she began to choke. She apparently swallowed it the wrong way.

Malik and Ryou watched her with wide eyes, not sure what to do. Then, coming to, Malik reached over and smacked Yugi's back. With this, Yugi swallowed the juice. All, again, was silent before Ryou started laughing. She tried to calm herself, but instead the attempt made it worse.

This, of course, created a domino effect. Malik busted out laughing, followed by Yugi after she calmed herself. They laughed for a good five minutes before things settled down.

'_Thank goodness that I have my friends.' _ Malik thought.

Everything settled down at that point, each enjoying the others company. All made small talk throughout the meal. When they were finished, they cleaned up and put the dishes in the sink so they would be washed. Afterward, they put away the dishes back into the cardboard box so it could be loaded into the truck once it got there.

As Ryou brought the box to the front door, she noticed the truck parking onto the side of the street. Her excitement skyrocketed, she plant the box on the ground and ran to find the other girls.

"Malik! Yugi! The truck is here! I repeat the truck is here!"

Just as she said this, the sound of thundering footsteps could be heard throughout the house and heading towards her. She giggled as she saw an out-of-breath Yugi and Malik looking at her with giant grins.

"It is?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"See for yourself…"

The two girls ran to the window and squealed when they saw the vehicle. Both began jumping up and down. Malik grabbed Ryou's hand and made the motion for her to start jumping with them. Sighing, she started to jump with them, laughing along the way.

All hearing the knock on the door, they stopped their motions. They straightened themselves out and Yugi opened the door to reveal Ryou's father. He quirked his eyebrow when he saw all three panting.

"Um, right, I do not want to know. So, are you girls ready?"

"YES!" All three shouted.

Ryou's father chuckled.

"Alright, let's get to it then!" He exclaimed with mocking enthusiasm.

All playfully glared at the man, then began to laugh.

"Come on you guys!" Yugi cheered. "I want to get there as soon as possible!"

With those words, the girls helped Ryou's father and the workers move the things into the truck. With the extra help, they were done in less than two hours.

As the last piece was loaded up, Ryou's father turned to tell the girls to climb into their car so they could head out, but he only saw Yugi.

"Yugi, where are Malik and Ryou?"

"I have no idea. Perhaps they are still in the house?"

"Could you please go get them? I would think that they would want to get out of here as quickly as they can."

"No problem!" And with that, Yugi set off towards the house.

Once she reached the house, she opened the door. Yugi walked in and headed towards the living room. There she saw Ryou and Malik standing in the middle of the living room, holding hands. She sighed deeply, now understanding what they were doing. Walking up to them, Yugi grabbed Ryou's hand that wasn't occupied and squeezed. Each was silent, taking in the last few moments of the house that they have gotten so used to. It was their home and now they're leaving.

"It feels as though I am abandoning an important part of myself." Ryou suddenly spoke.

"I know what you mean, I know we are going on with our lives, but I just cannot seem to shake this feeling of guilt." Said Malik.

Yugi thought about it. She didn't feel those things, sure she felt a little sad, but not too sad. Finally, she spoke.

"I can understand what you mean, but think of it like this. The past may hold dear memories, but the future holds something even brighter."

Ryou and Malik looked at Yugi then pulled her into a group hug. They stood there, holding on to what is left of their old life. It was peaceful, until…

_HONK HONK!_

This startled them out of their moment, and then they giggled.

"Well, your father is impatient." Malik said.

"I know, let's go you guys. Like Yugi said, the future holds something that's bright for us." Ryou said.

"Well said Ryou." Yugi spoke and, grabbing both Malik and Ryou's hand, ran to the car, laughing the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hey guys! It's me, madzwild! I know it has been a long time since I last updated to this story but there have been a lot of distractions that has kept me from writing. This chapter is going to be a little boring because it is a transition and a little shorter, but I will be updating more often than I had ****. Also, the writing may be a little rusty but I will continue to practice! Please leave comments because I love to hear feedback! Thank you my lovelies!)**

Yugi has never seen so many trees, each a different shape and size. This was considered normal since she has lived in the city all of her life. She sighed blissfully and leaned her head against the window, watching the colors of the leaves merge into a blur of greens. Yugi was very excited about staying in a house in the country. This was going to be an adventure. She looked to her side and saw Ryou concentrating on the road, eyes darting around to find any hazards, but also following the moving truck that was ahead of them.

Seeing as how she won't get any actual conversation out the whitenette, Yugi turned around and looked at Malik sitting in the backseat. The beautiful blonde was sitting with her legs to the side, her elbow on the window sill, and her eyes on the trees just like Yugi was doing not too long ago. Malik has been very quiet today, which was very out of her character.

Raising an eyebrow at Malik's serious nature, Yugi waved her hand to get the girl's attention.

Sensing movement out of the corner of her eye, Malik turned her head and landed her lavender eyes on the small girl. She also raised her eyebrow, showing that Yugi had her attention and also confused as to why she wanted it in the first place.

"What are you thinking about?"

Malik's eyes widened at the question but she then shrugged and gave Yugi a soft smile.

"Not much really, just mainly about how we are going to spend our time at the house."

"Really? Got any ideas?" Yugi snickered.

"Nope! I have no clue!"

"You had this long to think about it and you still have no ideas!"

Malik gave a shy smile and brought her shoulders up to hide her face. Clearly showing she was embarrassed.

"Not to worry Malik, for I, Yugi Mutou, shall help you on your journey to discover the conquest of boredom that we might face over this period of time!"

Malik laughed. "Oh great and noble Yugi, I thank thee for the generosity of your aid. Yet we still are one man short, can you think of anyone?"

The tri-colored girl smirked. "Indeed, Lady Malik! There is a person who exists that can also aid us on our quest. She is intelligent, fierce, and… other things!"

That caught Ryou's attention. Eyes still focusing on the road, Ryou banged her hand against the steering wheel.

"I will not tolerate for this! For I, Queen Ryou, shall not be insulted by mere ladies! I am fierce and intelligent, but not 'other things!' I demand an apology at once!"

Yugi and Malik giggled, glad that they now have their friend's attention.

"Oh how can I even begin to beg for your forgiveness your highness!?" Yugi said dramatically. Burying her hands into her face.

"I am sure she did not mean any harm to you." Said Malik before collapsing onto the seat with the back of her hand on her forehead.

Ryou hmphed and stuck her nose up before bursting into a fit of giggles. Hearing Ryou laughing caused the other girls to giggle as well. The ride seemed more relaxing now, after the little time of silliness.

This caused Yugi to sigh in happiness; happy to know that there were people who do not judge her for who she is, how happy she was to know she was comfortable.

'_Oh wow how I love them.'_

They saw a sign in the distance, on the side of the road, and they all knew they were approaching the town. As the drove by the sign, it read: _Welcome! You are now entering Domino Falls! _

As they entered the town, the buildings the car drove past were worn and old, a clear sign that the town has been here for a long time. People were walking along the sidewalks and few cars drove on the road. It was a cute town.

Driving past the main roads of the town, the girls entered the area where the houses were, all well kept and beautiful. This got Yugi thinking.

"Say Ryou, what does the house look like?"

Glancing at Yugi before putting her eyes back on the road, Ryou sighed.

"It's…it's technically a mansion?" She said with hesitance. Afterwards, she gave a meek smile.

Yugi gapped at her. Malik, half listening and half not paying attention snapped her head from looking out the window to Ryou, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Trying to figure out words.

Finally, she found some. "Wh-what do you mean it's technically a mansion?"

"It's exactly what I am telling you, a mansion; a big house with more room than what we will know what to do with. From looking at the pictures with my father, I find it absolutely beautiful and I know you guys will too."

Both Yugi and Malik looked at each other and smiled at one another. If Ryou found it beautiful, then they will too.

Driving past the cluster of houses, the car went into an empty road and they drove for about 20 minutes before they came upon this driveway. At the end of the driveway was a big, iron gate. The gate was already open, so Ryou just drove up to the newly built garage and parked it.

It was a moment of silence before the girls squealed and jumped out of the car and headed towards the approaching trucks where they would meet Ryou's father.

**(Well there you go! All done with this chapter, and I am beginning the next one already, so do not worry! Again, please leave comments! I just love seeing feedback! It lets me know people are still reading this! Thank you! –madzwild)**


End file.
